


Catching up on Some Sleep

by YouDontKnowMeIDontKnowYou



Series: Sanders Sides Stand Alone One Shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Sleep, This Fandom Tag is Difficult to Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontKnowMeIDontKnowYou/pseuds/YouDontKnowMeIDontKnowYou
Summary: Thomas needs to catch up on some sleep. For the Sides, that's literal.





	Catching up on Some Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> A special note to my sister: write your own damn novel.

“Bye gurls! I’m heading- oh hey Logs’. What’s up?”

Logan stood at the front door leading out of the Mind Palace. His arms were crossed. “You’re not going out tonight, Remy.”

Remy titled his head, sipping from his cup of Starbucks. “Uhhh whyyy?”

He titled his head obligingly, launching into an explanation. “Thomas needs to catch up on his sleep. He can’t do that if you’re off wandering the Mindscape. He needs his rest for optimal productivity and emotional stability.”

“It’s _fine_ , I’ll come back like whenever.”

“Remy,” Logan raised a scolding eyebrow. “Thomas needs to go to bed early. And besides that, us Sides may be able to go without rest for a longer period than Thomas, but we still need to sleep.”

“Oh!” he said, smacking his lips. His sunglasses flashed as they caught the light. “You’re tired, you need a nap!”

The logical Side beamed, standing up even straighter if that were possible. “Exactly!”

Remy reached down and rooted around in the brown over-the-shoulder bag he was always carrying.

“Yas gurl,” he exclaimed as he lifted his clutched fist. “Here it is!”

Logan frowned. “Wha-”

The Aspect opened his fist and blew, sparkly sand flying up towards Logan. It hit him in the face; Logan startled and sneezed. He blinked in confusion as his limbs became heavy and he sunk to the ground. He was out before his head hit the ground.

Rem grinned down at the snoozing Side, proud he had both helped and avoided responsibility. He strolled out the front door, humming a little song to himself.

~~~

The next day, it was Patton who was at the front door.

“There’s my little Sand Man! How’s it going, Kiddo?”

Remy beamed. He loved, loved, loved Patton. “ _Great_ ,” he purred. “I’m going to hang with some friends in the subconscious. Do you want to come with?”

He nodded. “I would love to Rem, but we need to talk about something first. That wasn’t nice, what you did yesterday to Logan.”

Behind his sunglasses, Remy’s face fell. “But I thought I helped him? He wanted a nap?”

Patton’s fatherly instincts kicked in. “So you didn’t mean to? That’s alright sport, just ask next time!”

“Oh. Okay!”

“But that’s not all it. We really need you to stay in tonight so that Thomas can get some sleep.”

Remy’s shoulders slumped. “That’s what Teach said last night. But Pats, I wanna go out!”

The Side shook his head. “Now Remy-”

Dusting Logan was one thing; he was far too fond of Patton to do it to him. It was time for plan B. As the moral Side lectured, he slowly removed his glasses and stooped down further to look shorter.

“Papa,” Patton froze at the name. “Please let me go. I promised my friends I’d be there, and you always said how important it was to keep our promises!”

His heart melted at Remy’s sorrowful eyes. He extended his arms and pulled him into a hug.

“Oh precious, you just go on! I’m so happy to see you grow up into such a trustworthy, dependable young man!”

Even Remy was surprised that worked.

~~~

After a day out on the Scape, Remy came prancing back into the Mind Palace.

“Gurls, I’m back!” He took one last sip of his coffee, pausing next to the staircase. “Roman, do you have mascara? I lost mine again and I need it before my Uber gets here.”

Suddenly, he felt something cover him and he couldn’t see. Two strong arms came up from behind and wrapped him in a bear hug. He dropped his cup and began to squirm, realizing he was enveloped in a blanket.

“Ah ha!” proclaimed the prince. “You’re not getting away this time, nothing comes between this snack and his beauty sleep!”

“Gah!” Remy screeched. “What is wrong with you?!”

“You could say,” hissed Virgil from above (he had dropped the blanket from the staircase), “Not enough sleep!”

Remy rolled his eyes. “Honestly, ya’ll are so thirsty.” He kicked as he found himself lifted in the air.

“Come on, off to bed with you! Wa-whoa, Verge!”

The Aspect had managed to worm his way down out of Roman’s grip. As the creative Side was blocking his way to the door, he leapt up onto the table and across through the bar window. Roman dove after him, fingers narrowly missing the straps of his bag.

Virgil, because he too could be as extra as Roman, vaulted over the railing. He landed with surprising deftness, although his lurch forward was rather wobbly. Coming out of the kitchen door, Remy had just enough time to dodge the tackle. He catapulted back down the hallway towards the living room to miss Virgil’s waving arms.

“Remy!” Roman growled, giving chase.

“Boys!” came Patton’s voice from somewhere in the house. “Play nice!”

Remy hopped once, up onto the coffee table. He hopped twice as he jumped off; just as Roman slammed into it. Tripping, the prince fell onto the table, torso first. The Aspect knocked over a lamp as he bounded off the opposite wall.

“They’re not, pops! They’re not playing nice!”

As he bounded forward, Virgil popped up in front of him and grabbed him by the shoulders. “Look Rip Van Winkle, I have been awake for-”

His nose scrunched at the cloud of dust thrown into his face. He only just had time to furrow his brow before his eyes rolled up into the back of his head. His lids fluttered shut and he sighed as he flopped forwards.

“Hold on, you-”

Remy, taking the sleeping Virgil by his own shoulders, spun around and flung the unconscious Side at the prince. Roman swiftly caught him, catching him from behind, elbows hooked under his armpits.

“Fiend! Vir-”

Sand was swirling around Roman now. The prince squeezed his eyes and mouth shut, but it was too late. He coughed, sneezed, and fought as valiantly as he could but he still succumbed. Arms still curled protectively around Virgil, he keeled over, fast asleep.

Remy grinned mischievously. “Nighty night, and what they say about bed bugs and all that.”

Remy was long gone by the time Logan and Patton showed up.

“Well,” Logan observed. “That plan didn’t work.”

The moral Side was bouncing up and down, cooing at his wards. “Oohhh look, they’re cuddling. Give me your phone, I have to take a picture!”

Sure enough, on the floor they laid, practically spooning. It was undeniably adorable. Logan passed Patton his phone.

“We have to try a new strategy.”

~~~

Knowing that a trap lay in await of him, Remy carefully crept down the stairs. Below, he could hear sounds of the TV playing. A movie night? Well, if they were distracted then he’d have a chance to escape.

Wait. Hold on.

“Are you guys watching The Office? Again?”

“…Yeah?” said Virgil from where he was curled up on the couch, head on Patton’s shoulder.

“It’s soothing,” said Roman, on Patton’s left, arms ups behind both Patton and Logan’s heads, like the Casanova he was. “To revisit a TV show you know and love.”

“It’s like visiting with family!” beamed Patton.

Logan nodded at him. “We will not force you, but you are welcome to come watch with us. You would be most welcome.”

Remy took a half step near the door. “Is this a trick?”

“No,” Logan shook his head. “It is not a trick if we are open about our intensions. We wish for you to spend time at home in our company tonight, instead of out in the Mindscape. We understand that you desire to spend time away from the house. We thought that if we made nights in here more enjoyable, you would want to stay more often.”

He hummed in response. “Oh, okay.”

Remy left that night, but he didn’t stay out nearly as long as he usually did.  Two hours later, instead of until dawn, he returned to find all the Sides still on the couch, cuddling and laughing along to the show.

“Virgie,” he said, nudging at the anxious Side. “Move your legs, gurl.”

Tucked next to Virgil and the soft corner the couch made, Remy settled down and watched Netflix with them. He giggled and snorted, and found himself growing more and more comfortable in the little nest he had made himself. Unbeknownst to him at first, the Sides began to fall asleep.

Virgil first, as all of Thomas’s worries faded away. Logan was next, as Logic was no longer needed properly function and could get the rest he deserved. Patton was third; as heart slowed down to match the gentle rhythm of sleep. Last came Roman, when it was time for sweet dreams.

He noticed his companions all conked out at the end of season two, but he still decided to stay. He was quite cozy, and their proximity made him feel safe. With them, he didn’t feel lonely anymore.


End file.
